Good Times
by Thranduil Greenleaf
Summary: Oneshot. A Tsunade-Shizune moment with a slight twist ending. Not slash. Please read and review.


**So I decided to make a Tsunade-Shizune moment. Not slash. Please R&R.**

* * *

Tsunade sat on a chair outside of the Hokage building roof. She bowed her head back and rested her eyes. The sun was setting behind the trees, clouds escaping the cold which kissed the Leaf. She felt it. A sweet, savoury touch. She smiled and began to star-gaze. It reminded her of the past. Before and after she became the Fifth Hokage.

Shizune walked up to the roof and set a tray of two cups; tea for her and sake for Tsunade, on a table between two chairs. She sat down on her chair and began to star-gaze as well.

"Beautiful night tonight," Shizune stated. Tsunade twisted her head to face her.

"It is."

"How are you feeling?"

"Old."

"Oh, Tsunade," Shizune picked up her glass and took a sip.

"Shizune," Tsunade grabbed her cup of sake,"I'm 73 years old, you know that." she gulped it down in one swallow.

"Yes, but maybe you could-"

"What?"

"Hide it like you used to?"

Tsunade rose an eyebrow at Shizune.

"Why hide it anymore?"

"Well, maybe..."

"It's pointless to give me a forward answer when you have none."

"M'Lady, your only 73."

"Only 73?"

"Yes."

"Shizune, I have much to teach you."

They both laughed. Shizune took another sip.

"Are you afraid?"

"Of what?"

Shizune shifted in her seat.

"You know...Death."

Tsunade blushed. Shizune widened her eyes.

"No, Shizune. Not at all."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence after that. Shizune ended up breaking it.

"Why?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, What about an eternal darkness that is suffocating and cold?"

Tsunade lifted her hand and waved it around.

"It's cold. Is it death?"

Shizune curled in a ball in her chair.

"Life's suffocating, Shizune, you may deny it, but it is. I miss Nawaki and Dan again."

Not a single tear formed in the Hokages eyes, but her hands curled into fists.

"It's very contradicting, I know everything you say is the truth but, something in my heart says it's not. Like everything your saying is a big, fat lie."

Tsunade snapped her fingers.

"Such is life."

Shizune pondered and star-gazed. She continued drinking her tea and watching as the moon moved inch by little inch.

"I bet it feels strange."

"What, being old?"

Shizune strained to swallow a sip of tea.

"Yes."

"It is, sometimes, especially when your gambling."

"How do you live with it?"

Tsunade glared at her. Shizune blushed.

"It's not THAT hard!"

"Oh..."

Tsunade started laughing and Shizune joined in with her. It's been a long time since the both of them could talk about petty things.

Shizune drank her tea empty and unbeknownst a shooting star gailed past at light-speed.

"Hmmmm...Oh, make a wish Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled.

"I wish I didn't feel alone."

"Lady Tsu-"

Just then a swirling cloud appeared, showing a 25 year old Naruto.

"Hey Grandma, you got a mission for me?"

Then a few more appeared, revealing Sakura, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Neji, Rock Lee, Choji, Ino, Might Guy, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, and Iruka.

"You aren't alone, Lady Tsunade," Shizune happily replied.

Tsunade gave the biggest grin she could give.

"I'm glad you've all come."

"Well ya, Grandma, you asked us to come, remember?"

"Of course I do." She stood and strolled over to the Senseis

She pulled out a scroll assigned to the six Senseis.

"This is for you." she gave it to Kakashi to read to the others.

_Dear Senseis of Konohagakure,_

_I am sorry to inform you that I am resigning my Hokage title. I am old and wish to live out the remainder of my days drinking sake and gambling until I've got no more ryo left. So it is with a very saddened heart that I leave you all. Farewell._

_Yours truly, _

_Tsunade, former Fifth Hokage._

The Senseis looked at her.

"But, who's becoming the Sixth Hokage?" Kurenai asked, gloomily.

"I thought you wouldn't ask," she walked over to Naruto and the others.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"I've chosen you as my successor."

Everything was quiet. Was he supposed to be surprised? Happy? Shocked?

Naruto bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade bowed back at him.

The others were wide eyed and mouth dropped.

"Whoa, I did not see that coming," Shikamaru stated.

"What?" Sakura confusingly said.

"Way to go, Naruto, I'm proud of you," Iruka gave him a thumbs-up.

"Come with me, Naruto, I'll show you what to do."

She walked into the Hokages office and showed him all the details of what to do.

"But first, there's your coronation."

Naruto nodded firmly.

"Right."

He walked out and left Tsunade in her former office. On her desk was two pictures, one of her brother Nawaki, and the other of Dan. She smiled.

_I miss you both, _she thought, and walked out the door and never set foot in that office again.

The End.

* * *

**Ok, good? Bad? Tell me what you think in a review.**

**Thranduil ~ Greenleaf**


End file.
